Algún Día
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Habían pasado siglos desde aquella época en que Maléfica vivió feliz a lado de su compañero. La muerte de Aurora no la había marcado al grado que lo hizo perder a su esposo y ahora ella buscaba sobrevivir a la nueva época actual esperando algún día volverlo a ver.


**ALGÚN DÍA.**

…

**Maléfica y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. **

_Por favor disculpen las faltas que hay en el texto, lo hice de madrugada. Aun no tiene una revisión. _

**Advertencia:**_ hay una pequeña limonada. Nada explícito. _

…

Maléfica aun podía recordar la mañana en que él le dijo adiós. Irónicamente fue justo en el amanecer, en una brillante aurora cuando una parte de ella nuevamente murió. Habían pasado varios siglos desde aquella época en la que vivió en plena felicidad. Aun recordaba aquellos tiempos donde el hombre y los seres mágicos vivían medianamente en paz o al menos sabían y reconocían la existencia del otro. Su fuerza aun eran eso recuerdos plagados de felicidad, el tiempo en que ella no se encontraba sola, el momento en que ella fue plenamente amada.

Pero ahora el mundo había cambiado y con el pasar de los años los seres mágicos tuvieron que emigrar a tierras más ocultas o levantar barreras que les separara de la ambición de ser humano. Los hombres comenzaron a extenderse como plagas, apoderarse de tierras sin importarles causar guerras dolorosas que durarían años. No les importaba destruir con tal de obtener aquello que ambicionan.

Y ella, ahora no era la misma hada que alguna vez protegía los páramos. No se sentía más que la sombra de quien fue alguna vez. Siquiera el tiempo que vivió sin sus alas se sintió vacía, tal vez en ese tiempo fue la compañía que le salvo de esa amargura. Pero tras tantos años ella ahora seriamente dudaba de tener alma, estaba segura que la había perdido con su corazón y sus alas.

Pero de alguna forma se encontraba ahí, viva, adaptada a la vida humana, camuflajeandose entre los cientos de personas y todo para proteger lo poco que aún quedaba de las tierras mágicas donde había vivido, donde ellos descansaban.

Con los años finalmente se acostumbró a estar sola, sin embargo en su cerebro aun existía la reminiscencia de buscar su cálido cuerpo a su lado. En ocasiones se despertaba para observar la elegante habitación que tenía en el pent-house de aquel lujoso edificio en el centro de la ciudad y ser golpeada con la realidad… habían pasado siglos, ella estaba sola, vivía como un humano, él se había marchado.

Pero eran las terribles noches de tormenta los que más lo recordaba su feliz pasado. Al menos aun recordaba claramente los rostros e incluso los olores. Los colores vivos del páramo, la calidez del sol sobre si piel y plumas. Ella aun sufría el vivir, dormir, incluso algún tiempo el volar sin Diaval a su lado. El cuervo-hombre era su compañero. Uno que acepto incluso antes de darse cuenta, pues durante dieciséis años ellos se adaptaron como un matrimonio al grado de compartir el nido antes que sus corazones, y aun con el atrasó de confesarse, ellos vivieron cerca de tres siglos juntos, tantos días que en la actualidad le parecían insuficientes para calmar su corazón.

**.**

_Fue poco antes de la boda de Aurora cuando finalmente la poderosa hada exploto de celos al ver a su fiel ciervo siendo atendido por una joven moza del castillo. Claro que las palabras dichas por la ira acumulada del hada jamás las espero el cuervo quién ya se había dado por vencido sobre sus sentimientos no correspondidos. _

—_¡Pensé que los cuervos solo tenían una sola compañera! —grito ella furiosa. _

—_Solo tenemos una compañera ama —le respondía totalmente confundido el cuervo._

—_¿Qué haces cortejando con esa moza? —ella lo acuso, mientras pinchaba su dedo sobre el pecho duro y marcado. _

—_¿Cortejar? —él realmente no entendía la molestia de su señora. La mujer solo se había ofrecido amablemente a llevarle comida. Tal vez era demasiado amable cada vez que se encontraba en el castillo, además tardaba demasiado en terminar de arreglar la habitación cuando él se preparaba para dormir o incluso insistía en ayudarlo en su limpieza. De hecho ella se había ofrecido amablemente en ayudar a limpiarse, al menos dijo que su cabello se encontraba un poco desordenado y había acomodado un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. _

—_¡Si! Y no lo niegues Diaval, no creo que hayas adoptado las mañas del hombre de mentir. Esa mujer estaba muy cerca de ti y lo has permitido. ¡Incluso has dejado que toque tu cabello! —Maléfica no soportaba más a esa pelirroja engreída que siempre estaba detrás de su siervo cuando estaban en el castillo. Incluso suplicaba en ayudar a Diaval en la intimidad del baño. _

—_Señora… ¿por qué estas molesta? —definitivamente el cuervo no entendía, hacía años no la había visto en un berrinche. _

—_¡Por qué tu eres mío! Y nadie tiene derecho a tocarte —y con esta sentencia ella se marchó dejando al cuervo en shock. Por supuesto esto no duro antes de que él corriera tras ella y finalmente robara de forma torpe su primer beso._

_Después de tremendo episodio Aurora salto feliz por días al saberlos oficialmente juntos, durante algún tiempo ella se comportó como una niña pequeña y ellos la mimaron. Fuerón los mejores tiempos. Aurora gobernó durante cincuenta años, ese tiempo fue marcado con la paz y la alegría que reino en ambos reinos. Incluso las criaturas mágicas ayudaron a los humanos en sus tiempos de sequía o mala cosecha. Pero la vida de los humanos era muy corta y por desgracia Aurora tuvo que aprenderlo cuando perdió a Phillip. Aunque la reina entendía la muerte, ella no tuvo la misma fortaleza para enfrentar al mundo humano, al menos no sin su amado compañero._

_Aurora había sido bendecida con el poder de las hadas e incluso a su avanzada edad el tiempo no parecía envejecerla al mismo ritmo que a los humanos. Así que al poco tiempo de la muerte de su esposo ella entrego el reino de los hombres a su heredero quien gobernó con justicia y amabilidad como su madre, la tierra de las hadas aun cuando estaban en paz comenzaron a separarse de los hombres. En tanto la reina cumplió finalmente su sueño de vivir en el páramo junto a sus padres. Aun cuando Maléfica podría brindarle la longevidad no era lo que ninguna de ellas quería. Maléfica se negaba a ofrecerla debido a que tendría que hacer un pacto similar al de Diaval y Aurora era su hija no le gustaba la idea de tenerla en una especie de servidumbre. Pero de igual forma Aurora no lo aceptaría, ella quería vivir plenamente y marcharse en el momento adecuado, ella quería explorar todos los reglaos de la vida._

_La reina del páramo falleció a los ciento cuarenta años. Su cuerpo fue sepultado entre las tierras que tanto amo. Y nadie lloró, siquiera sus padres, pues ella se había marchado con la promesa de regresar pronto. _

_Diaval y Maléfica vivieron un largo tiempo juntos, compartiendo su amor. Era sorprendente que tan bien adaptados estaban que parecían incapaces de aburrirse el uno del otro. Ellos sabían que sería un largo tiempo juntos, al menos eso esperaban, por lo que disfrutaron sus vidas sus momentos de tranquilidad, la felicidad e incluso sus discusiones torpes. _

_Pero entonces los descendientes de Aurora acabaron y la paz con el páramo termino para los humanos. Una guerra se alzó y Diaval no dudo en sacrificar su vida para su amada cuando el hierro casi la extinguió. Maléfica ya siquiera intento recuperar las tierras perdidas, levanto una barrera mágica que separo los reinos y durante mucho tiempo estuvo deprimida. _

_Diaval había prometido que volvería y ella se creyó en su palabra. Así que tras mucho tiempo de miseria ella se alzó y reforzó el cuidado de sus tierras. Renuncio a sus alas y sus cuernos para ampliar la barrera. Después se encamino al mundo humano y aprendió de ellos, se unió a ellos y comenzó una nueva vida, siempre anhelado la gloría antigua. _

**.**

Así que durante todos esos años que Maléfica vivió en soledad ella se había dedicado a observar y vivir dentro del mundo humano, había aprendido que no había mejor forma de luchar contra su enemigo que conociéndolo desde adentro.

Agraciadamente contaba con la sabiduría y el conocimiento de los años. Había avanzado y crecido con los hombres. Aun recordaba los tiempos cuando vivía bajo la luz del sol y la luna. Cuando el hombre dependía de las velas y las antorchas. Aun recordaba lo que era volar por el cielo despejado, mirar las tupidas estrellas y casi tocarlas.

Pero ahora en la época moderna ella siquiera podía volar y solo había recuerdos de aquel tiempo, de esos momentos de felicidad que la hacían continuar. Había perdido mucho, había renunciado a otro tanto.

De alguna forma ella esperó, intento acostumbrarse a esa vida, pero con los años la soledad se hizo más insoportable. Cada cierto tiempo encontró un cuervo que le recordaba a su amante perdido, pero siempre se limitó a mantenerlo en mera compañía. No importa que tan inteligente se mostraba ella rehuía de transformarlo en humano; Maléfica sabía que no soportaría transformar una inocente ave y hacerlo merecedor de su ira al no encontrar su rostro. Ella solo rogaba a los Dioses por abrazarlo otra vez, estaba segura que nunca lo dejaría ir cuando se reencontraran.

Con vergüenza Maléfica recordaba el tiempo en que incluso intento tener una relación. Conoció un hombre que de alguna forma le recordaba a su amante perdido. Se esforzó para engañarse, llevándolo tan lejos que incluso planeo una boda. Pero al final no pudo concluir aquella mentira. Pues aquellos besos sabían a hiel y al abrazarlo solo pensaba en Diaval viéndola con los llenos de amargura en reflejo de su traición.

Ella no volvió a intentarlo jamás y se dedicó a enfrentar al mundo con sus propias reglas. Levanto una compañía, se hizo poderosa. Invento alguna forma de siempre desaparecer y reaparecer en la vida pública. Ella incluso dejo de ir al páramo para evitar el dolor, pero ella seguía orando con la misma vehemencia que el primer día que despertó sin su calor, suplicando en silencio para que el dolor fuera acallado con su regreso.

Pero al no encontrar respuestas ella se enfrasco más en el mundo humano, entonces cuando no fue suficiente distracción ella viajo, sin parar, sin preocuparse, sin regresar. Viajo de un país a otro, durante años no toco de nuevo su tierra natal. Y ella lo busco, teniendo la esperanza que el atraso de su encuentro fuera un mal cálculo de nación. Porqué ella aun tenia esperanza de encontrar su corazón y su alma. Porqué ella aun lo clamaba por él en las noches y juraba al viento su nombre con aquellas promesas eternas de amor.

Fue durante sus vacaciones en el Lago Bunyonyi en Uganda África, cuando sintió la anhelante necesidad de volver a casa. No tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado al lugar, apenas había disfrutado de la vista y de las cientos de especies de aves que habitaban las pequeñas isla de aquella hermosa y exótica tierra. Durante días peleo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de disfrutar su exploración, pero era imposible.

Tal vez fueran las aves que la empujaban a pensar aún más en él, en ese cuervo vanidoso que adoraba acicalar sus brillantes plumas negras para después volar galantemente frente a ella. El cuerpo de Maléfica aun reaccionaba sensible en la época de apareamiento, tiempo que Diaval era mucho más atento y siempre la cortejaba como humano o cuervo. Las constantes acrobacias de su vuelo solo para impresionarla y ella apreciaba sus movimientos gráciles y preciosos, pero tras terminar su cortejo él se transformaba en una bestia que apenas y la dejaba descansar. Se dedicaba hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles, en todos los lugares posibles. No es que su vida conyugal fuera aburrida o inexistente, pero era en la temporada de apareamiento cuando Diaval parecía insaciable y ella se había tenido que acostumbrar a su pasión desenfrenada.

Así que finalmente al tercer día se rompió, apenas empaco sus cosas y se marchó con la rapidez que el dinero podía comprar. Cuando volvió a la ciudad apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer una limpieza general de su cuerpo y descansar un poco. Pues a las pocas horas había tomado su coche y se encaminó hacia aquellas tierras que ella había comprado circundante al páramo.

Cuando atravesó la barrera que separaba al mundo humano de las tierras mágicas, sabía que algo no era igual. Estaba segura que aquella barrera donde había sacrificado parte de su esencia hada era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener lejos a los intrusos y enemigos, pero el aire le indicaba que alguien estaba ahí.

Fue al trono donde encontró algunas hadas, ellos no se mostraron diferentes y no parecían estar preocupados por nada, como siempre la inocencia y paz de aquel reino al que ya no sentía pertenecer, le asombraba. Aun dudosa de las respuestas del pueblo noble, se dirigió hacia Blas, el heredero de Balthazar. Sin embargo al cuestionarlo él guerrero árbol aseguro que nadie no perteneciente a esas tierras había cruzado.

Por instantes Maléfica dudo si estaba enloqueciendo, aquella sensación en su pecho se hacía tan fuerte, la estaba enloqueciendo y por instantes deseaba arrancar la piel de su cuerpo. Buscando paz se dirigió al árbol donde aún se encontraba su nido suspendido gracias a su magia. Estaba esperanzanda que el encontrarse en un lugar que le recordaba tanto a su compañero la calmaría.

Pero una vez que se encontró en aquel lecho tan apreciado, se encontró con las pertenecías de alguien más. La ira lleno su alma tan rápido que los destellos verdes que hacía años no aparecían brillaron en sus ojos. Un humano había mancillado su tierra, su cama, el recuerdo de su marido. Una mochila de viaje se encontraba perfectamente instalada en el nido, alrededor había otras pertenecías que indicaban que esta invasión llevaba algún tiempo.

Maléfica estaba por dirigirse a los guerrero árbol para exigir una explicación y hacerlos buscar debajo de cada roca al intruso que mancillaba sus recuerdos. Al menos eso fue su intención hasta que de entre los arbustos escucho unos pasos y una voz.

—Así que al fin te has dignado a volver —Maléfica lo vio salir de entre las sombras y quedo muda—. Estoy aquí esperándote desde hace bastantes años, al menos tres años tengo aquí.

—Tú… Oh Dioses —susurro mientras sus piernas temblaban—. No puedes ser tú —dijo acusadoramente, con la voz llena de odio y rencor. Ella tenia miedo y era incapaz de creer que él estuviera ahí.

—Bueno, ciertamente no es la reacción que espere de ti. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado tiempo —dijo ella con la voz aun temblorosa.

—Sí, no fue todo culpa mía, estuve contigo varias veces en forma de cuervo y nunca te dignaste a transformarme, era solo un ave, no podía hacer más.

—Yo tenía miedo de que no fueras tú.

—Lo se —respondió acercándose más.

—¿Cómo puedes… recordar? Tú estabas muerto ¿cómo tienes tu memoria intacta?

Él sonrío de aquella forma que la derretía, todo en su postura indicaba que era él. Incluso sus ropas tan similares a las que una vez le proporciono. Su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, ¡todo! Era él. Excepto tal vez con la ausencia de sus marcas en la piel.

—Soy un cuervo, uno impregnado con mucha magia de hada. Y los cuervos tenemos esto con el alma, ya sabes podemos verla y llevarlas. Estuve consiente, vi cosas allá, aprendí y te cuide —él la miro de forma cálida antes de observar el nido como si fuera lo más interesante—. Estuve pendiente de ti, volví cada vez que me fue posible pero nuevamente tu miedo te impido que vieras las señales… Incluso sé de él y que estuviste a punto de casarte estuve ahí.

—Oh… Lo siento —dijo cubriendo sus labios con su mano, su llano no se pudo controlar entre la euforia y la vergüenza—. Lo siento tanto, yo no quise…

—No me importa —la interrumpió acercándose a ella y sujetándola de los hombros—. Pero entendí que necesitabas pruebas y aquí estoy, me tomo un tiempo, tuve que buscar la forma de nacer humano y ser yo. Luego tuve que crecer y buscar la forma de encontrarte, nací al otro lado del mundo.

—Diaval —susurro ella y fue suficiente para lanzar esa descarga eléctrica en el hombre de cabellos oscuros que la sujeto con más fuerza de sus hombros para arrastrarla hacia él y unir sus labios en un frenético beso.

Maléfica gimió y el calor de su vientre se hizo presente. Pronto alzo sus brazos para abrazarlo del cuello y entregarse a ese beso tan ansiado. Y ella se ahogó, en su aroma, su tacto y su sabor. Sus caderas comenzaron a molerse, parecía la reunión de dos enamorados que tenían días sin verse, no los siglos que habían pasado. Pero ese beso y las caricias borraban el dolor, la soledad y la angustia.

Entonces no existía más control o temor. Él la recostó en la hierba mientras besa con énfasis su cuerpo. Las ropas pronto quedaron descartadas y su piel buscaba reconocerse, Maléfica se sorprendía que todo su ser aun recordaba cada sensación. Y lloraron cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, ella se abrazó a él en brazos y piernas mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello; Diaval frotaba su espalda, la sujetaba más fuerte contra sí mismo pero no ocultaba las lágrimas de volver a sentirse completo, por los Dioses que la había extrañado, que la había cuidado en silencio y distancia. Qué había hecho hasta lo imposible por volver a ella y al fin ahí estaba.

Y mientras bombeaba en su cuerpo y el placer ascendía desde sus vientres, las marcas que alguna vez caracterizaron al cuervo-hombre regresaban. Trataron de verse a los ojos, pero el placer ya era insoportable, la hada gemía, gritaba y arañaba aquella carne tan suya, él la estrujaba y mordía, ambos marcaban su carne como sus almas estaban marcadas el uno con el otro. Entonces explotaron juntos, se fundieron en sus brazos, sus besos ahogaron sus gemidos, sus manos se sostuvieron con fuerza esperando no perderse. Cuando el éxtasis pasó y sus ojos se encontraron volvieron a llorar al tiempo que sus manos rememoraban sus cuerpos.

Horas más tardes cuando retozaban en la calidez de su nido, después de agotar sus cuerpos perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que hicieron el amor. Diaval acariciaba su cabello con parsimonia, en tanto ella recorría con sus dedos las marcas que tanto rememoraba.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo es allá?

—Hermoso como el páramo —dijo él tranquilamente—. Es mágico y hay tantos seres. Es fácil perderse y por un momento olvidas todo, las preocupaciones, lo que dejas atrás. De hecho descansas un tiempo antes de que te vuelvan a enviar.

—¿Cómo lograste volver? —su voz sonaba temblorosa por el temor.

—Te lo dije, los cuervos tenemos estas habilidades con el alma. Pero me enteré de buena fuente que las personas afectadas por la magia de hadas guardan más recuerdos de los que deberían.

Ella se levantó bruscamente buscando sus ojos, la preguntaba estaba en su rostro hermoso, pero él no respondería hasta ella dijera la pregunta. Ella leyó su silencio, quería decir su nombre pero no se atrevía, su corazón aun dolía.

—¿Cómo está? —finalmente lo cuestiono. Él se sentó y antes de responder la atrajo a sus regazo. Ella suspiro cuando al fin se acomodó entre sus brazos y era capaz de escuchar su corazón.

—Excelente. Fue ella quien me sugirió hacer algo respecto a mi aparecía.

—¿No ha vuelto? ¿Cómo tú?

—Ella está por regresar, pero me temo que no recordara nada, finalmente es humana.

—¿Y tú? ¿Si te vuelves a marchar no recordaras nada? —la angustia era palpable en su voz. El la acaricio sin ningún pudor para tranquilizarla.

—Siempre tendré el alma de un cuervo, siempre seré tuyo e iré a donde estés.

—Te extrañe tanto —hipó.

—Lo se.

—También extraño a la bestia —dijo con nostalgia.

—No lo hagas, ella pronto estará aquí —Maléfica guardo silencio unos instantes sopesando la información, antes de aventurarse a preguntar.

—Yo quiero volver a verla, aunque ella no me recuerde, quiero cuidarla —Diaval sonrío ampliamente—. ¿Tú puedes encontrarla?

—Por supuesto que se dónde se encuentra, yo la traje conmigo

—¿Cómo? —cuestiono ella confundida, antes de sentir la mano de Diaval acariciar su vientre. La aurora hacia presente en el horizonte cuando ella observo los ojos negros de su amante y finalmente entendió sus palabras.

—¡Oh!

Diaval solo la beso profundamente antes de comenzar a hacerle nuevamente el amor.

…

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
